


Good Morning

by tattoosanta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, what even is editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintarou had never been much of a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy finally wrote something! *finger guns*   
> No but seriously, please be proud of me. It's short, but I actually finished it. (;﹏;)

Morning had never been Shintarou’s favorite time of day. He would wake up early, sure, but that didn’t mean he liked it. Mornings were almost always much too bright for him, and the birds’ incessant chirping was just far too annoying. 

That didn’t mean there weren’t parts of morning Shintarou liked. He loved the cool air in early dawn, and the occasional Autumn fog when it had rained the night before. He liked the warmth and comfort of his bed on weekends, and how easy it was to sink back into a deep sleep. 

Today, a particularly cool October morning, he enjoyed it. He’d been visiting Kyoto with his family and decided to stay the night with Seijuurou upon the redhead’s request, so he woke up to the feeling of the smaller boy pressed up next to him, still sleeping soundly. For once, his expression was entirely calm, almost happy, and his breathing was deep and regular. 

Shintarou, without much thought, brought his hand up and gently caressed the redhead’s soft hair, a gentle smile spreading across his face. He used his other hand to find his glasses and put them on, and stifled a yawn. When he looked toward Seijuurou--still sleeping soundly against him--the smile grew ever so slightly. _He’s so cute when he’s sleeping…_

Moments later, Seijuurou stirred slightly and shifted his position, then yawned (rather loudly) and opened his eyes just a crack. “Mmm…” He started sleepily. “Morning, Shintarou…” His words were mostly mumbled in his grogginess. “What time is it?” 

“Just after eight.” Shintarou responded after glancing at the clock on the wall. “Did you sleep well?” He asked as his attention returned to Seijuurou, who was slowly but surely working on waking up all the way and sitting himself up. 

“Yes, thank you.” Seijuurou smiled sleepily at Shintarou. “You’re very comfortable, you know.” His tone was teasing, but his words were true, and it made Shintarou blush. Before he had too long to think about it, though, Seijuurou spoke again. “And yourself? How did you sleep?” 

Shintarou shrugged. “Just fine, thank you.” He wasn’t ever sure if he slept _well_ or not, but as long as he wasn’t restless in his sleep, he figured it was alright. Having Seijuurou there with him helped immensely--not that he would ever admit it out loud, though. He paused for a second to stare at his boyfriend’s hair; which was still a mess from sleeping. “Seijuurou, your hair…” 

“Hm? What about it?” The redhead blinked in feigned innocence. A sly grin fixed itself onto his face and he leaned toward Shintarou slightly. “I was thinking of leaving it this way today. What do you think?” Shintarou supposed he was still rather sleepy, since he was basically speaking nonsense. 

“I think you need to at least brush it.” The green haired boy stated instead and gently pat down the unruly parts of Seijuurou’s hair. “You wouldn’t want people staring at you.” His fingers lingered a while before dropping to Seijuurou’s shoulder and squeezing it as he pressed a kiss to the other boy’s temple. 

Seijuurou chuckled quietly. “Fine, I won’t go out with my hair a mess like that.” He feigned a sigh and reached for Shintarou’s other hand to take in his own. He yawned again and leaned further toward the taller boy, making himself rather comfortable. “But… maybe I’d rather stay inside today.” He mumbled after a while, mostly to himself. 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Shintarou agreed and wrapped his arm around Seijuurou’s waist. “if you wanted to stay inside and do nothing all day.” Really, he wouldn’t. It’d be nice to get Seijuurou to slow down, and maybe they could play a duet in the music room later. “You never slow down enough, anyway.” 

“Is that an insult to my lifestyle, Shintarou?” Seijuurou retorted, pretending to be offended. His facade fell after only a second when the other boy gave him a bemused look and he smiled. “No, I agree. It would be nice to have a lazy day today.” Another oddity; Seijuurou _never_ agreed to spend the day lazing around the house. Shintarou found it best not to argue. 

“Good, then.” The green haired boy smiled softly and pulled Seijuurou back down onto the bed with him as he lay down. “It’s a little cool in here, we can spend the rest of this morning warming each other up.” 

Seijuurou chuckled and snuggled close to Shintarou, happy to oblige. He felt his eyes begin to droop again and half stifled a large yawn. “Maybe I’ll just go back to sleep…” He mumbled after a short while. “If you don’t mind my doing so.” 

“No, that’s fine.” Shintarou shook his head slightly. “You need the rest, anyway, so sleep well.” He leaned over and kissed Seijuurou’s forehead as the smaller teen drifted off back to sleep, then glanced out the window. Maybe mornings weren’t so bad, after all.


End file.
